oto_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tools
As a Shinobi, you have access to various tools and implements. Most are designed as forms of weaponry, but can also hold other beneficial properties, or may not even possess an edge for fighting. They are all meant to help you in some way, to help enable other forms of combat or allow greater proficiency in a specific task. In R.S, we use Shinobi tools in the same way and use a simple system to help maintain balance and a realistic standard for the amount of things a shinobi can carry on their person. Basic forms of protection such as a Forehead Protector are standard, and do not cost anything to have. The same goes for flak jackets, although they are optional types of armor designated for Chūnin rank or higher. There are primary and secondary weapons. Primary weapons can practically be anything from a special sword you own, to a set of kunai that you own. Secondary are specifically smaller things, such as a tantō or a set of senbon. It should be noted that everyone possesses their own unique fighting style, and many may try for something atypical that might not be listed on this page. If you aren't satisfied with anything listed here, you can make a request for something new. Primary Weapons A list of all the current primary weapons that you can use. You can only possess one primary weapon in your inventory. *Bō *Bow *Bubble-Utilizing Pipe *Chakra Blades (pair) *Chakra Enhanced Triple-Bladed Claw *Chakrams (pair) *Chokutō *Cleaver Sword *Demonic Flute *Fūma Shuriken *Giant Folding Fan *Jian *Katana *Kunai (ten) *Kusarigama *Naginata *Ninjatō *Nunchaku *Ōdachi *Resonating Echo Speaker *'Shinobi's Pouch.' For the typical shinobi, instead of an actual weapon they choose to rely on a different form of fighting entirely. In return, they recieve twice as many tools from their starting secondary weapons and tools. I.E, twelve senbon become twenty-four with the pouch and three explosive tags becomes six. *Spear *Three-section Staff *Tonfa (pair) *Umbrella *Yari Primary weapons also include legendary weapons, such as the sword's of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and custom ones that are modeled after types of primary weapons (I.E, a custom sword or spear). Secondary Weapons A list of all the current secondary weapons. You may only possess one of these. *Kunai (pair) *Senbon (twelve) *Shuriken (twelve) *Tantō *Wakizashi Tools A list of all the tools which can be used in combat, but hold other purposes outside of it. At the start, you may only posssess two of these, but can buy and earn more as you progress. *Arrows (quiver of 20) *Blood Increasing Pill *Explosive Tag (three). Finite. *Flak Jacket. Special. *Flash Bomb (three). Finite. *Hidden Kunai Mechanism *Makibishi (fifty) *Military Rations Pill. Special. *Sealing Arm Brace. Special. *Senbon (six) *Scroll. Allows the user to carry another primary or secondary weapon. Bonus cannot be used with Shinobi Pouch (primary weapon). *Shinobi Battle Armor. Special. *Shuriken (six) *Smoke Bomb (three). Finite. *Weights *Wire Strings (spool) *Wrist-Mounted Senbon Launcher *Vambraces Finite. Means that this item cannot be recollected, like a kunai or shuriken could. Once items are spent during a session, they can't be used until the next session. Special. Means that this item cannot be normally possessed. Typically either has to be bought, or must be earned in some other way. Chakra Metal Chakra Metal is the special material which Asuma's Chakra Blades were made out of. They can absorb chakra that a user outputs, and in turn use it for their own techniques. In order to use Chakra Flow on a weapon, Chakra Metal is a necessary conductor even for Lightning Release users. Without it, you cannot use any of the same benefits of Chakra Flow or techniques such as the Flying Swallow which are required to be used on a blade. Instead, you are more likely to damage your weapon from doing so and will be punished like so in the advent of ignoring this rule. Regular weapons and arms that characters start off are regular, military-grade steel weapons (with hardwood shafts for the weapons that possess such a thing). Therefore, in order to properly use Chakra Flow on weaponry, one will need to upgrade through either purchasing a weapon that consists of Chakra Metal or earn it through some other means.